kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Void Gear
The Keychain the lengths are made of little chains that connect to golden spurs. The charm is what appears to be two halves of a cog in the shape of an 'S'. Image? Is it all right if I upload an image of this keyblade? Yes, just as long as it isn't fan made and it's a good, clear image.--'NinjaSheik' 03:37, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'm going to upload this one. Is it okay?--LegoAlchemist 23:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) File:Vanitas's Keyblade KHBBS.png But of course. So was that picture no good after all? Or did you take it down for different reasons?--LegoAlchemist 01:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I don't see the problem with it, it's no different than what we're currently using for Terra, Aqua and Ven's Keyblade HarpieSiren 01:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) The chain links almost look like skulls if stared at the right way. That would make sense due to the 'vanitas' style of art.Oh,how the sea calls 23:14, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Magic Hey, on the page, it says that this Keyblade has great strength in blizzard and thunder attacks. Do we actually know that yet, or is that based off the secret ending? Lord Knight Xiron 02:42, December 27, 2009 (UTC)Lord knight xiron I'm assuming its from the secret ending, since the secret ending is the only video we have of Vanitas actually fighting.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 02:47, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Vanitas's vs. Vanitas' The Blue eye Does the Blue eye have a meaning? It seems that it's appeared on every keyblade affiliated with a user of darkness (Terra, Vanitas, and Riku) Vaddie 04:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I have an theory that the eye only appear on keyblades from dark as MX,Vanitas, Riku, Terra as Xehnort says in his report there are three types of keyblade the one from the light the ones from the darkness and the one from a person's heart--Xabryn 23:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) In Theory, we can consider the Keyblade of People's Hearts a Keyblade of Darkness also, since it manipilates Darkness instead of all elements of the Heart. Maybe that future Kingdom Hearts will specify these Keyblades as "Dark Keyblades" or something similar, being whom use the Darkness can be considered "Denezins of Darkness" or "DODs" for short, a possible trait of the "Dark Keyblades" are to protect its wielder from the negative effects of Darkness maybe as well as give its wielder better control of the lesser "DODs" (Unversed, Heartless, Nobodies, etc). - --BoRadiant 14:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) However, we cannot say that the Blue Eye appears only on "Dark Keyblades" there is a chance that they will appear on Keyblades of Light or the element of "Dawn" (like Way to the Dawn), some "Dark Keyblades" like Oblivion (though it isn't stated that it is a full Dark Keyblade) or the Kingdom Key D don't have th eye. Therefore, we can assume the eye is the design of that specified Keyblade(s) alone and not specialised to a "Dark Keyblade". Merge Vanitas's Sentiment's Keyblade obtainable in NA!! :The article pretty blatantly says that you get Vanitas's Keyblade, not the Sentiment's.Glorious CHAOS! 17:06, July 8, 2010 (UTC) HELL YEAH. Now THAT sounds great. I was crossing my fingers for Mickey's Keyblade, but this is better! The articles will need to be seperate now. And maybe we can learn the Keyblade's real name!! -- 18:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :What will probably happen is that we'll get english confirmation on how sentiment's/silhouettes work, and what we're getting is the Sentiment itself, in its original Keyblade form. Which would also be awesome.Glorious CHAOS! 20:16, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Again, the Japanese text says Vanitas's Keyblade, not the Sentiment's Keyblade. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 23:55, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :http://www.ff-reunion.net/kh/2010/06/25/khbbs_dengeki_nomura_interview Or that we really suck at translating. 15:06, July 20, 2010 (UTC) #Because half of the edits so far have been the false "Vanitas's Sentiment's Keyblade" #Because the other half have been a newsflash-type "It has recently been confirmed" style of thing, that is completely pathetic for a wiki article like this. #Because we don't have any stats or actual information to put up besides a newsbyte. We have no idea who can weild it, whether its design will differ between users, nothing.Glorious CHAOS! 23:37, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Protect Page Changes Keyblade's name In the English version, the Keyblade is supposed to be gained from defeating Vanitas Sentiment, then we may know what name the Keyblade was bestowed. - --BoRadiant 14:21, August 10, 2010 (UTC)